The Best of Friends
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: A Culgan/SeeD fic for all of you who like them ^_^. Anyway, I just wrote as a "spur of the moment" thing before dinner ^_~. R&R plz if you can!!!


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know it all!!! I don't own ANYTHING of Suikoden II !!!!

A certain excerpt out of Culgan/SeeD's past….how they met, and why they're fighting for Highland, and why they're such good friends ^_^. Who the storyteller is? I'll tell you in the end…

            He was only about six the day he met someone that would change his life. He was a simple town boy, nothing much, not rich at all. In fact he worked washing dishes in the local bar to help raise money for his family. It was just something they had to do in hard times like these. What was his name? Well…when I stop to think…Culgan, yes Culgan was his name. He was walking home one day when a bunch of bigger kids came by. They pestered him every day after he worked, but this time they went too far. They tried to take his money. He fought back but he took a hit in the stomach and fell back. They would've gotten away if it wasn't for another kid in the streets that day. He saw what was going on and punched one of the kids running away. They saw who he was and dropped the money and ran. He carefully picked up the money and put it back in the bag. Then he walked over knelt down to Culgan and asked him if he was alright.

"Hey, are you okay? They hit you pretty hard…here," he said. He handed him a handkerchief from his pocket. Culgan took it and wiped his nose with it which was slightly bloodied.

"Yeah…I'm okay…thanks for helping…" Culgan replied. He looked at the handkerchief. "Oh my god…you're…you're…" he stuttered.

"I'm what?" he asked.

"You're one of them! Those rich kids uptown! I didn't know you guys could hit anything!" he laughed.

"I am, so what's it to you?" he asked. Culgan realized he offended him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you like that. I'm Culgan," he said.

"It's alright…I'm SeeD. A pleasure to meet you," he replied. From then on, it was a friendship that no one would have ever imagined would happen. Usually poor kids had poor friends, and rich kids had rich friends. These two however, shared a friendship, a bond like no other. They were seen almost everywhere together. Every time they had, they were running around, taking adventures into the forest, and sparring with sticks. By the time they were 16, they had enlisted in the Highland army as their fathers did earlier. It would've made them proud…if they're families were around to see. At the outbreak of frequent battles between the City States of Jowston and Highland, many of the villages at the border were over run. It just so happened that their village was attacked by State soldiers by order of Alex Wisemail. (Is that Teresa's father's name???). After that, they resolved to go into the army, not for revenge for their loved ones, but to hope that maybe one day they could put an end to this endless suffering.

At the age of 20, they both became high ranked officers in the Highland army. They were always seen together and commanded a small unit of their own. One night during a dull moment in all the fighting, Culgan and SeeD sat at the fire burning late at night.

"SeeD, can I ask you a question?" Culgan asked. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"Yes, have I ever told you no?" he replied.

"Well…why do you fight?" he asked.

"Why do I fight? I'm not quite sure…maybe I'm just hoping that one day I'll find myself," he replied.

"Me too, I feel so mixed up in these battles. I just wish it would stop," Culgan said. That next day, their unit was crushed in a surprise attack. They only managed to escape by a thin hair, even then, Culgan seemed to be mortally wounded. They got him back to a hospital in Highland. The doctor said that without the Moon Dew Herb, he would die.

"Where do I get it?" SeeD asked immediately. His friend's possible death never even crossed his mind. All that mattered was there was a chance.

"It only grows high on the mountain slopes in the mountain range behind Kyaro. Even then, it is rare," the doctor replied.

"I'm going," was his answer. It took him four days to go and come back. By then, Culgan seemed only to be hanging onto the hands of the mistress of fate. The doctor gave him the herb, and with time, he recovered.

"SeeD…" he said.

"Culgan! You'll be okay! The doctor said so!" SeeD said triumphantly.

"Yes, thank you…" he said.

"Thank you…for showing me that there's always hope even in the darkest situations," SeeD replied. They spent years in the service of Highland…all the way until the end of their bright and meaningful lives. As they laid on the floor, defeated by the leader of the State and with only enough strength left to talk for these last few moments, they still kept a bright outlook on things.

"SeeD…if this is going to be it, I'm glad that I met you. I'm glad that I knew you for so long and that you became my friend…my very best friend…" he said.

"I'm glad too Culgan. But at least now, our efforts were not in vain…we defended our king, we defended our kingdom…and maybe now, peace will come to this land. I have no doubts in both of those young boys…they'll show the world the right path…" SeeD replied. Then he gave a weak smile as he struggled to take in another breath.

"Remember the time when I was badly wounded after that surprise attack? You thanked me for showing you that there is always hope in the darkest situation…"

"Yes, I remember," SeeD replied.

"I'm glad, after going through…all that we have…I finally…believe…what you…said…" he said, his voice getting progressively weaker.

"I'll always be there for you Culgan…always…in life or death…" SeeD replied. At that moment, as if their souls were singing in unison, they slipped away from this world. 

Me? I got in there too late…I was too late. By the time I got there, they had left me. They had left the country they had fought so hard to protect. I couldn't do anything to save them, I felt so horrible. I still remember their friendship, their undying loyalty to their country and themselves. I remember this, even as I am a retired Highland officer, sitting at home with a family of mine own. They showed me so much, so much that I need to love and to cherish in this world.


End file.
